Hands on him
by horoscope123
Summary: Kuroko is missing a pair of hands on him after they have not been touching him after a week. A random KagaKuro fanfic that I thought of. WARNING: OOC AND LEMON


Their hands brushed as they walked side by side after another harsh training in school. It just made him want to hold his hand all the more but he dare not do it because of the crowd of people.

Then, he felt a small finger curled around his pinky and his heart skipped a beat. He returned the gesture by curling around the small finger.

"Kagami-kun, can you stop grinning like that? It's creepy." A monotonous voice sounded beside him. To others, the voice may not hold any emotions but to him, he could tell that he was teasing him.

"Says the one who grabbed my fingers first." Kagami smirked at the baby blue haired boy.

"If you hate it you could have just said so, I will remove my hand immediately." Kuroko said as he made a move to withdraw his hand from Kagami's grasp.

"No!" Kagami grabbed onto Kuroko's hand as he felt those fingers leaving his grasp. He knew that Kuroko was teasing him but that doesn't change the fact that he wants to hold his hand.

"_Kagami-kun's hands are so big and warm."_ Kuroko could still remember the feeling of those hands on his body and those muscular arms wrapped around him as they spend the night together.

Kagami is embarrassed by his outburst but he loves the feeling of Kuroko's smaller hands being enveloped by his much bigger hands.

"Then, I will see you tomorrow in school." Kagami said as they reached Kuroko's house and bent down to peck lightly on his boyfriend's soft lips.

"K-Kagami-kun! Wait!" Kuroko grabbed onto Kagami's shirt as he turned to walk away.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asked. It was rare that Kuroko gets so worked up.

"Erm… My parents aren't in today so… Erm… Do you want to stay the night?" Kuroko mumbled, he rarely asked Kagami to stay over the night. It was usually Kagami who asked him over to his place but it had been a lot time since they spent time together due to the training menu that they have for the upcoming matches.

"Eh?" Kagami is very surprised. He can't believe his beloved Kuroko invited him to stay the night. He looked down at the smaller male and sees him fidgeting nervously. His heart warmed at the sight and he embraced his adorable lover.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kagami sighed.

Kuroko's hear clenched at Kagami's sigh, thinking that his invitation got turned down. "You don't want to?" Kuroko closed his fist around Kagami's shirt and looked up at his boyfriend.

Kagami's heart skipped a beat at Kuroko's sorrowful eyes. "It's not that I don't want to, you don't how much I want to say yes but you do know that I won't be able to keep my hands to myself and that we still have training tomorrow right? I don't want you to be too worn out."

Kuroko can't help but smile at Kagami's concern for him, he hugged the red-haired male tightly and rubbed his head against the latter's chest. He really love Kagami's hugs, it made him feel warm both inside and outside. It also made him feel loved and safe.

Kagami placed a light kiss on Kuroko's temple and let go of Kuroko. "I will see you tomorrow in school alright?" Kagami said softly, giving Kuroko a kiss on the lips.

The kiss was slow and loving, reflecting the lovers' unwillingness to part. Kagami gave Kuroko a soft smile before turning to leave for his house. He had to get out of there quickly if he stayed a second too long, he won't be leaving till the next morning.

'_I can't wait till Sunday.' _Both thought at the same time. Sunday was the only time that their coach let them off the hook and it was the only day that they have the full day together. It isn't long now, today is already Thursday.

In the meantime, the lonely lovers curb their desire to see each other by calling each other during the night and are comforted by the fact that they will be playing basketball with each other.

Kuroko exited his last class of the day and did not see Kagami waiting outside for him so he went to his classroom to wait so that they can go to training together. His eyebrows knitted together as he sees Kagami laughing happily with another girl when he opened the door to look for the latter.

Kagami looked up as he hears the classroom door sliding open and he made his way to Kuroko.

"Sorry for the wait. My classmate wanted to clarify some of the notes that the teacher gave." Kagami explained.

"It's alright." Kuroko waved it off.

"Did something happen?" Kagami took notice of the slight frown on Kuroko's usual expressionless face.

"Nothing." Kuroko mumbled.

"No. That _is_ something wrong. Tell me." Kagami isn't giving in.

Kuroko hesitated for a moment, not sure what reaction to expect from his boyfriend as it is the first time that he is feeling sine they have started dating.

Kagami could read the uncertainty in the pale-blue haired male's posture so he waits patiently for him to tell him his problems so that they can find a solution together.

"I didn't like it when Kagami-kun was speaking so happily with your classmate." Kuroko confessed reluctantly.

"So you were jealous?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko blushed brightly which caused Kagami to chuckle lightly but before he could express his anger and embarrassment, Kagami pulled him into his embrace and rests his head on his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder in the process.

"I'm glad that you were jealous. At least now you know how I feel when that Ahomine gets so close to you and you always get angry when I brought up the subject." Kagami pouted.

"Sorry." Now, Kuroko feels bad about reprimanding Kagami for getting jealous of Aomine since he now know what Kagami-kun is feeling.

"It doesn't matter, as long you know now, so you want me to ignore the girls that talk to me?" Kagami asked, not sure how to proceed form this point.

Kuroko shook his head. "It's impolite and you will hurt the girl's feelings but just try not to get too friendly."

"I got it but you must tell me if you are unhappy about something alright?" Kagami asked gently, releasing Kuroko from his embrace.

Getting an affirmative from him, Kagami relaxed and the duo continued to make their way to their training grounds.

Even after solving the issue with Kagami, Kuroko is still reflecting on his earlier feelings. He had been angry at both the girl and Kagami for being so friendly with each other. It was a first for him, since he was the one who taught Kagami to be kind to the girls and be considerate about their feelings.

He never knew that it would backfire one day. It was definitely not a feeling that he would like to feel again, he could now understand why Kagami was so angry when he met up with Aomine and he actually just waved it off. He looked at Kagami now and suddenly his chest is overflowed with feelings.

He stopped walking and pulled the red-haired teen to a halt. "Kagami-kun, you do know that I love you right?"

Kagami is shocked by the sudden confession, it isn't every day that he would get a confession out of Kuroko but he does know of his feelings. "Of course I do. Why? Did something happen?" Kagami asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad that you are my boyfriend."

"Damn it Kuroko! You can't say things like that out of the blue and expect me to do nothing about it." Kagami cursed as Kuroko's words sent blood rushing south. He made a noise at the back of his throat and attacked Kuroko's red lips.

Kuroko was taken aback for the first few moments but he returned the kiss with fervor. The kiss was demanding and forcefully but it understandable since the two lovebirds did not have much skin contact with each other for a week.

The only skin contact they had was during training when they bumped into each other accidentally, when they held hands when they were going home and little pecks on the cheek or lips when they were bidding each other farewell.

They only broke the kiss to take in much needed oxygen. "Shit! I want to touch you so badly now." Kagami said, as his eyes shone with lust.

"Not now! We still have training to do!" Kuroko said, though he wants to be touched by Kagami too.

"I know but I don't think I can last till Sunday if you keep this up." Kagami sighed as he desperately tried to will away his erection.

"If I keep what up?" Kuroko asked innocently even though he knows exactly what Kagami had meant by that. Kagami groaned loudly at the double meaning.

Luckily for them, the training have not started when they reached the basketball court and they quickly changed into their basketball jersey and shorts to join the rest.

Riko blew the whistle for them to gather. She commented on the results of their training today and told them individually what they have to improve. She had one last announcement for the team, that the training tomorrow has been cancelled as she felt that they deserved it and she released them for the day.

Kagami was excited at the prospect of spending an extra day with his beloved boyfriend.

"Kuroko, do you want to go out tomorrow?" Kagami asked excitedly.

Kuroko was eager to spend to more time with the red-haired teen but he wanted them to spend the time privately, that's why he shook his head.

"Do you want to come over to my place then?" Kagami asked, with the intention to settle all of Kuroko's worries in one go.

Kuroko accepted his invitation without hesitation and the pair set off for the red-haired male's apartment immediately.

"Do you have any preference for dinner today?" Kagami inquired, wondering what to cook for dinner later on. "Or do you want to eat out?"

"I want to have Kagami-kun's cooking. I want to eat omelet rice." Kuroko replied, he loves Kagami's cooking, he knows that Kagami puts a lot of effort into cooking for him. In addition, they can spend more time privately when they are eating together at Kagami-kun's apartment.

"Then, could we stop by the supermarket to grab some ingredients?" Kagami said as he listed out the ingredients that he would need mentally.

Kuroko was secretly happy that he could go on a mini-date with Kagami and his dark cloud above him just minutes ago disappeared as Kagami grabbed his hands and walked in the direction of the supermarket.

The two of them totally ignored the stares given to them by the public, what they did was none of their business anyway.

They purchased all of the required ingredients with Kagami asking for Kuroko's opinion here and there. The slight male really thought that Kagami really cherished him, asking him for his opinion even though he's not the only one eating the meal.

It had taken mere minutes for them to reach Kagami's apartment and once they have placed their grocery bags on the table, Kagami asked Kuroko to take a shower first while he prepare everything.

Kuroko have been in Kagami's apartment often enough where to find all the clothes and towel that he needs. He also have been staying in his boyfriend's apartment enough to have stock up his own undergarments and as for clothes, he liked to wear Kagami's shirts.

While Kuroko is in the shower, Kagami placed all the items from the grocery bag into their respective places and prepared the ingredients that he needed for today's dinner.

It didn't take long for Kuroko to come out of the shower, smelling fresh and looking absolutely sexy in just Kagami's shirt, his boxer is just barely visible under the hem of the short.

Kagami went straight to Kuroko to take a big whiff of Kuroko's scent mixed with his shampoo and body soap. He placed a kiss on Kuroko's lips and lingered there for a few seconds before telling Kuroko to wait for him to shower and prepare dinner.

Kagami took a quick shower and quickly made dinner, not wanting his beloved Kuroko to wait too long. Both of them were hungry after the strenuous training. Kuroko came at once when Kagami said that dinner was ready, he couldn't wait to have Kagami's cooking and it has been quite a long time after all.

After savoring every bite, Kuroko sit at the couch with his belly satisfied.

"How was the dinner?" Kagami inquired, joining his lover on the couch after washing the plates, wrapping his arm around Kuroko's delicate shoulders.

"The same as always." Kuroko replied simply.

"I'm glad." Kagami smiled, placing a soft kiss on Kuroko's forehead. They enjoyed each other's company in silence until Kagami decided to break it.

"Kuroko, are you still worried about what happened today?" Kagami asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kuroko questioned after some hesitation.

"You were a bit distracted during practice today."

"I'm not really bothered. Sure, I'm a little jealous that some girl was fawning over you but I know that you wouldn't cheat on me." Kuroko said with conviction.

Kagami smiled softly at the faith given to him. "You're right. The only one for me is you, no one else matter. Thank you for giving me so much trust, I will never break that trust you have in me." Kagami vowed.

Kuroko gave his boyfriend one of his rare smiles and kissed him softly on the lips. They locked eyes with each other and kissed again. This time, the kiss was much longer and more passionate. After all, they haven't been touching each other like this for a week so hands are constantly on the move, trying to touch as much skin as they can.

They broke the kiss due to the lack of oxygen and in this point in time, Kuroko is sitting on Kagami's lap on the couch.

Kagami used this opportunity to take off Kuroko's shirt and his own, leaving them bare waist up. He placed kiss all over Kuroko's milky neck and chest, leaving behind some love bites here and there.

Kuroko tangled his hand with Kagami's silky hair and the other hand mapped out Kagami's broad back. He moaned as the red head paid special attention to his nipples, he gasped as Kagami bit down on the little nubs and rubbed his tongue to soothe the pain.

"Tetsuya, I don't think I can hold back today." Kagami groaned, as his hardened length pulse painfully.

"I don't want you to." Kuroko would not admit that hearing Kagami say his first name in his voice turn him on. He really want to be touched by Kagami, to stretched and filled to the brim.

"I will be gentler the next time but now, I really can't hold back." Kagami promised as he removed the remaining clothes on both of them.

Kagami grabbed the lube that he had stashed in the couch in case of 'emergency' and coated his fingers generously. Although he's impatient to be inside of Kuroko, he doesn't want to hurt him.

Kuroko bit down on his lip as he felt Kagami pushed in his first finger and slowly added in the second. He couldn't control his voice once Kagami moved his digits inside of him.

"Faster! I want you inside now!" His fingers just wasn't enough, he want Kagami inside of him now.

Kagami complied, he pulled out his fingers and coated his throbbing hard-on with lube. He slowly entered in Kuroko's soft cavern, his action earned him a gasp and a moan from his boyfriend.

Kuroko closed his eyes to savor the feeling of Kagami's thick and hard member stretching him and filling him. He started to tear up at how good the feeling was.

Kagami paused when he got every inch inside, "Tetsuya, are you alright? Is it painful?" He was concerned when he saw tears at the corner of Kuroko's beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm...fine! Move! Please!" Kuroko begged, moving his hips to tempt Kagami to start moving.

"Shit! Tetsuya!" Kagami bit out as his hips began thrusting into Kuroko's welcoming heat. He missed this, Kuroko's velvet heat surrounding his manhood, squeezing it and making him lose his mind.

Instincts took over as he thrust erratically into the tight chambers and he panted harshly. His hands gripped onto Kuroko's firm ass, guiding him downwards onto his member.

"Taiga! There! Right there! More!" Kuroko demanded as moans and whimpers flowed from his lips freely. His fingers dug into Kagami's shoulders, no doubt leaving behind crescent marks, his body is trembling from the pleasure overload as Kagami's thick member reached deep inside him to hit that little bundle of pleasure.

Kuroko leaned down to engage Kagami in a messy kiss, a trail of saliva dribbled down from the corner of his lips to his chin which Kagami licked up.

"Taiga! Taiga! I'm… I'm gonna… cum!"

"Me too! Let's… cum together!" Kagami said as he barely able to hold back from his climax.

Kuroko came first as he spurts ribbons of white cum all over Kagami's abdomen and his own belly. Kagami came just seconds later releasing deep inside Kuroko convulsing walls, coating them in white.

Kuroko moaned as he felt Kagami withdrew from his body and felt the sticky liquid ooze out of his ass, he shuddered at the feeling.

"Tetsuya, are you alright?" Kagami asked, as soon as he caught his breath in which he got a nod from the tired male.

Kagami grabbed Kuroko and moved into his bedroom the moment he regained his ability to walk where they had their subsequent rounds through the night.

Kuroko wouldn't be able to complain of not having his lover's hands on him any time soon.


End file.
